The Revenge of Chaos
by WeirdosOnly12603
Summary: Eve was the famous protector of Toronto with her viper miraculous ever since she was seven. Ten years later her dad decided to move them to Paris where she re-encounters Master Fu who introduces her to Aaron, who held the demon miraculous since he was eight, and tells them both it is time to find new holders for the ladybug and cat miraculouses when Hawk Moth shows up. AU. Oc/Oc
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Billions of years ago, there existed five gods that were in existence before anything and everything existed. They were called the Primordial Gods. They were:_

 _-Ellowyn, the Goddess of Creation_

 _-Abaddon, the God of Destruction_

 _-Osiris, the God of Death and the Underworld_

 _-Luljeta, the Goddess of Life_

 _-Kronos, the God of Time_

 _Together, these five gods created this universe and ruled over all humans and gods alike. Ultimately the creation of more creatures led to the appearance of more gods. One of these gods was Seth, the God of Chaos. His very blood boiled and raged at the order the other gods had created. He was so outraged to the point where he could not handle it anymore. He decided to destroy the universe. However, Seth was not half as powerful any one of the Primordial Gods. Therefore, he decided to start by ruining the faith of humans in the gods. As the God of Chaos, he was able to corrupt the faith of those with tragic or traumatic pasts. Slowly but surely, humans stopped praying to the gods, temples were destroyed, humans fought and killed each other, and, with all of the disorder, Seth's powers grew. Due to the lack of prayers, the communication between the gods and humans weakened severely so they couldn't go to their realm. Consequently, the Primordial Gods devised a different plan. They gathered as many gods as possible and told them to each to create regular, human-looking items that hat could be worn by humans with pure intentions to help stop Seth. They also created guides, little god-like creatures called kwamis. Kwamis are the power sources of these items called the miraculous. Once activated by a human using a special phrase, the human will transform into an animal inspired suit that represents the god and get enhanced speed and strength. For regular miraculouses they earn one very special and more powerful powers that can only used once before they must transform back, while the miraculouses of Primordial Gods, with enough experience, can have power that equates to or surpasses that of a regular God. For the miraculouses of regular gods, any human can use them_ _and the kwamis are only there to provide advice and act as the power source. Since the Primordial Gods are the most powerful, their items were much stronger as well, so their miraculouses only activate when the holder has a pure soul. Those who have malevolent intentions will perish and live a life of torture in hell upon wearing the miraculous of a Primordial God._

 ** _However there are rules that every miraculous holder must follow, if any of these rules are broken they will meet the same demise._**

 ** _1) If he/she is not a miraculous holder the holder must NEVER reveal his/her identity to him/her_**

 ** _2) When a holder gets a miraculous they stop aging after they have fully developed biologically, any attempt by the holder to take his/her own life is prohibited._**

 ** _3) The miraculous must never be taken off after being first put on._**

 ** _4) The holder may summon a God to aid it in battle, but it must pay by giving it a soul. If the holder wants to summon a Primordial God the holder must give it something precious that the holder will gain in the future. The holder must never try to cheat a God, Primordial or not._**

 ** _5) A miraculous holder should never ever try to remove or touch the miraculous of another holder._**

 _After the humans were given these miraculouses they together defeated the corrupted and destroyed Seth's influence, thus ending the war. Soon after that, the Primordial Gods locked the God of Chaos into the deep pits of hell, never to be seen again. After that the gods decided that it was better if humans did not know their existence, and generation after generation only miraculous holders knew about their existence._

 _My name is Evelynne Rhiannon, but I am called Eve by nearly everyone. I am currently the holder of the viper miraculous, the miraculous of the Primordial Goddess of life, Luljeta. Master Fu offered me to touch it when I was only seven years old and I survived. I am now seventeen, and my life has completely changed when I moved from Toronto to Paris and heard about a villain named Hawk Moth..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AN: Hi! I hope you liked this prologue. I've been thinking about it for a while so I decided to start with it. I kind of know what want to do with this but I'm mostly going with the flow, so we'll see how this turns out. Please comment and tell me if you want me to continue and what you think!**

 **~Weirdo**


	2. The Beginning

**Warning:** this fanfiction is rated T for vulgar language and contains mature subjects.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or any characters and settings the show includes. However I created all OCs and plots included in the story. Enjoy!**

-The Beginning-

 _Eve_

Beep. Beep. Beep

I groggily kick the alarm of my table and the horrible sound finally stopped. I jump out of bed as I began to change and begin my day when a certain tiny god came floating in.

"Morning, Eve." Andy, my kwami, said sleepily as he yawned. His real name is Andahito, but since his name is too long, I just call him Andy and he doesn't seem to mind. He has a large head and a tiny body with a small tail that resembles that of a snake's all covered in dark green scales. He also has impossibly cute emerald green eyes to match his disgustingly optimistic personality.

"Morning, Andy," I reply as I lift my wavy, walnut brown hair into a ponytail and change into a black sweater, olive green pants, and worn out sneakers.

"Are you ready for your meeting with Master Fu today?" He asks worriedly.

"No, not really." Which is true. I was not ready for whatever the old man had to tell me, because I know it was going to change my life, and I definitely do not want that. Despite this, I picked up my small green backpack with golden zippers and motioned for Andy to follow me.

I gripped shoulder straps of my bag tightly as I walked downstairs. My father should be still asleep, but what if he wasn't? Anxiety gripped me at the thought. However, just as expected, he was sprawled over the beige leather couch, unconscious. The repulsive smell of booze, sweat, and vomit radiated from him and the large pile of empty bottles next to him. I made a mental note to clean up the mess before any of my neighbours take notice. I breathe a sigh of relief as I grabbed a granola bar before I sneaked out the door.

A long walk later I find myself in front of Master Fu's tiny house. I take a deep breath as Andy sits on my head and gives me a comforting pat.

"Don't worry, Eve. Everything will be fine." He reassured. I smile up at him.

"I hope so."

I go inside and knock on the door to his office.

"Come in."

Master Fu is over three hundred years old and the current guardian of all the unused miraculouses. Although he doesn't remember his exact age, he knows that he was chosen for the turtle, the miraculous of the God of time, Kronos, miraculous at the age of 25. Being the master of time and because of his extensive experience with the miraculous, he is able to alter his looks so that he appears to be whatever age he wills. I still don't understand why he chooses to look his age when he has the power of eternal youth.

I watch him stand near his old gramophone, the hiding place of the miraculouses, his face unusually grave. He didn't react to my entrance but I bow to him respectfully nonetheless.

"Master, is everything alright?" I ask reluctantly. He sighs and turns to me with weary eyes.

"No, Eve. I'm afraid we are all in great danger."

I wait for him to continue but he stays quiet and sits down on one of the pillows patiently. I feel my anxiety and regret returning as I sit down on the pillow in front of him. Of course, we're in grave danger. I wouldn't be wearing my miraculous-which is a bracelet of an emerald green snake trying to eat its tail-if we weren't. I fidget for a while as he prepares some tea but after a few minutes, my patience snaps.

"Well, what's the danger, Master?" I prod him, my voice tinged with annoyance and curiosity. He raises up a hand and says.

"Not yet, we are still waiting for someone," he says with no further explanation, but the confusion stuns me into silence. Someone else? Who could that possibly be?

Just as I thought it, I heard a knock on the door and it swivels open to reveal a boy around my age walking in.

He's about six feet, much taller than my pathetic 5'4. His faded red shirt punctuates his cold, unnaturally red eyes and accentuates his well-muscled frame. Near his tousled, inky black hair, a tiny god similar to mine but its skin was so dark I almost thought it was part of his hair. The kwami had blood red eyes that matched his and dark grey, twisted horns that came out of each side of its head.

From the appearance of his kwami and the silver chain around his neck with a black skull, which must be his miraculous, then he must be the holder of the demon miraculous of the God of Death, Osiris, and that makes him my opposite. They say that opposites of primordial miraculouses are always destined to be together. But when he shot his ice-cold gaze at me and a raised brow, I wasn't too sure that was the case here. I can feel dread latch on to my veins as I try to control my breathing. However, I keep my face carefully blank regardless of my mini panic attack as the boy spoke.

"Is this her, master?" He asked, his voice smooth and deep. It kind of annoyed me that he was speaking as though I wasn't right in front of him, but I let it go. I stand up and offer my hand.

"I'm Eve."

He doesn't shake it. He crossed his arms and looks down at me with something like disgust, disappointment, and... something else. I can feel hurt crawl up my throat but I squash it down.

"Aaron."

I drop my offered hand and look away. Why did I ever think he would shake it? A tiny voice inside me is furious. Why shouldn't I be granted a simple greeting? But that voice has hurt me more times than I'd care to remember. So I ignore it and sit down. Aaron's kwami floats away from him and gives me a sympathetic grin.

"Don't mind him, he's always cranky when he doesn't eat. I'm Thanata, I'm the kwami that's stuck with him." Thanata says impishly. I give her surprised laugh and offer a small wave-I like her already. I can feel Aaron stiffen beside me but doesn't say anything as Thanata turns to Andy.

"Andahito! How long has it been? Two thousand years? Maybe three? It's so good to see you!" She says excitedly as she hugs my kwami tightly.

"Precisely two thousand eight hundred seventy six years." said weakly as his partner continued to crush him.

Now is not the time for idle conversations. We have much to discuss." Wayzz interrupted as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere and the kwamis break apart.

" Nice to see you again too, Wayzz," Thanata mumbled her breath and crossed her arms. Master motions to the pillows and Aaron and I sit down. Master Fu sits at the head of the small wooden table and places the gramophone on it.

"Chaos is back, and he has come in the form of a miraculous."

It took me a moment to let the information sink in. Seth, the God of Chaos, was locked up far away from this universe billions of years ago by the Primordial Gods after he tried to destroy them and become supreme ruler.

"That's impossible," Aaron says incredulously, his eyes widening ever so slightly.

"It can't be..." Thanata whispers, eyes wide and baffled.

"He's supposed to be locked up!" I agree, shock numbing my feelings momentarily.

"There must be some mistake, Master?" Andy asks hopefully.

Wayzz silences us and Master Fu clasps his hands together. "I'm just surprised as you are, but his presence is unmistakable. We must rise to the challenge and I'm afraid we cannot alone." He presses buttons on the gramophone and it opens up to reveal the unused miraculouses. Two of them being simple earrings and a silver ring, ladybug of creation and black cat of destruction respectively, sitting at the center.

"What does he want?"

"A very dangerous gem that has the power to destroy the universe itself in the wrong hands: the Time Stone."

I don't know what a Time Stone is but I could see Andy and Thanata pale a little which caused my stomach to feel like a giant rock sinking down my gut.

"Time stone?" Aaron asks curiously. It surprises me how soft his face becomes, almost childish.

"Yes, the Time Stone is arguably the most powerful item in the world. The Primordial God Kronos created it himself to aid him see the future and prevent disasters. But if Chaos finds it-if put in the hands of someone as reckless and as power-hungry as Seth..." Master Fu shut his eyes and massaged his temples, a gesture of distress I've never seen on him before. I was just about to attempt comforting him when he looked up; he spoke the next words in a low, urgent voice.

"This gem has the power to alter entire time lines. If Seth joins his power with it... The entire universe as we know it will simply cease to exist."

I feel all the blood drain from my face. This won't be like the robbers or terrorists I've fought in the past. This time, I'm up against a God.

"So where is it?" Thanata said, her voice too light and casual to be genuine.

"I'm afraid no one knows. It is said that Kronos left behind clues to its location right here in Paris, but we cannot start looking for it when Chaos is about to strike. First we need help."

"So what do you want us to do?" My voice coming out more fearful rather than determined as I'd wanted to sound.

"This is my first mission for you two. I need you to find suitable holders for the ladybug and the black cat miraculouses."

Fear and alarm hit me full force. "W-what? What if we choose the wrong person?" I ask worriedly. I want to kick myself for stuttering like an idiot, but all I was thinking of at the time was the ashes of a person who was not meant to wield such power. What if I pick the wrong person for a primordial miraculous and they disintegrate? How many deaths would be at my hand then? Terror consumes me. What if I become a murderer? I can feel my blank mask begin to crumble under the pressure.

Master Fu seems to sense my worry because his expression softens. "Do not worry, Eve. I trust that you will make the right decision."

Well, that makes one of us.

I nod anyway breathing through my nose and out through my mouth to help calm me. Aaron must be thinking that I'm the most pathetic person he's ever met. He wouldn't be wrong but the thought still rubbed me the wrong way. Master Fu hands me the black cat miraculous in a small, hexagonal box and the ladybug miraculous to Aaron, whose expression is as stony as ever. It makes me wonder if actually has feelings. Aaron and I bow to Master Fu and leave quietly.

"We have to talk soon, Hito. I'll see you!" Thanata said before hiding in Aaron's black bomber jacket. Andy waved happily before turning to me. I don't know how these two can be so chirpy when Master Fu just told us the world's about to end.

"Don't worry, Eve. I'm sure you will figure it out." piped Andy. I give him a weak smile before opening my bag zipper.

"Thanks, Andy."

He nods, still clearly concerned but goes inside my bag anyway.

As I stood outside, I breathed in the crisp autumn air, as the frigid wind ran through my hair calmingly. It was much darker now, the sun nearly completely dipped under the horizon. I was about to make my way back to my dreaded home when I heard a familiar voice call out behind me.

"You don't have a ride?"

It was Aaron. I was surprised that he would bother to talk to me. I was even more so when I turned around and see him, standing next to a motorcycle with a helmet tucked under his arm, with the shadow of worry on his face. My mind must be playing tricks on me, there was no way he'd be worried about the likes of _me_.

"Oh, so now you want to talk?" I said, scowling. His face transformed to exasperation as he tightened his grip on the helmet.

"Do you have one or not?"

"No. I'm walking home," I said crossing my arms.

"Then get on." He ordered throwing me a helmet. The very thought filled me with dread. Riding a motorcycle is way out of my comfort zone and how would my dad react? No, I'd rather jump off a cliff.

"I'm not riding on your death machine with you."

He snorted and wore his helmet. "You don't actually want to walk all the way home in the middle of the night. There aren't any options here,"

For some reason, this brings up a memory far far away...

 _My fingernails started stinging at how tightly I'm gripping the wooden railings of the stairs as the shouts continued, oblivious to my presence. This was supposed to be a happy day, my sixth birthday, but mom and dad still argue, even after promising me not to. I really shouldn't be surprised, but today was different. Today it sounded serious._

 _"I should have left you when you refused to get a job! I should have left when you refused to help support Eve!" Mom yelled in rage._

 _"I will not take part in raising a bitch that isn't mine!" Dad screamed back, and I flinched. Confusion reigned in me as I tried to understand his sentence. How could I possibly be 'not his'?_

 _"She IS your daughter, you buffoon! How many times do I have to tell you!" Mom's voice cracked a little at that. I trembled, my throat closing up. Anything that made mommy cry wasn't good._

 _"You've always been such a convincing liar," Dad said with a twisted smile. "You can't leave me, and you know it. You NEED me to take care of the bitch. And what will they say if the famous actress and model Adelaide Rhiannon got a divorce? How scandalous! I'm sure you're parents will love their daughter to ruin the Rhiannon name, right?" His grin widened as mom stayed silent as she bit her lip. I bit back the whimper in me, determined to hear the end of the argument as I struggled to understand what they were saying._

 _"That's right. So, we will stay married, I will take care of your bitch. There are no other options here. And there will NEVER be another choice. As long as we live under the same roof, you will do what I want!" He snarled as he left the living room with a slam. I ran to my mom as she collapsed into a heap of tears. She looked at me surprisedly._

 _"Eve! What are you doing here, young lady? Your bedtime was two hours ago-"_

 _"Mom," I whispered, tears running down my cheeks. "Is it true? There aren't any options? I will never get to choose?" I asked. For some reason that was the only sentence that really stuck with me._

 _"Oh, my sweet girl," Mom said her face softening as she pulled me into a hug. "You will always be able to choose. There is always another way.."_

The memory flooded into me as tears built up in my eyes. I found Aaron staring curiously at me as he motioned to his motorcycle.

 _There will always be another way..._

I blinked my tears away and glared at him.

"I do actually. I'm not going on with you, so back off." I said harshly before tossing his helmet on the floor and walking away.

"Wait! Don't you at least want to talk? We need to if we're going to start working together."

He makes an excellent point, but at this point my mind was too overwhelmed and my nerves were too frazzled. If I don't get away now, I may breakdown right there. I didn't even have the energy to answer As I practically ran away from him.

The weight in my chest increased with every step I took towards my house. My feet were throbbing painfully by the time I reached my front porch, almost wishing I took up Aaron's offer. Almost. After fumbling with the keys, I take a deep breath before opening the door.

And I instantly hear the dreadful sound of my father's voice.

"Aha! There she is, the bitch herself," My dad says as he comes staggering out of the kitchen, clearly drunk. Under the dim light of the sunset, I notice the pile of bottles is much larger than the one I saw in the morning and the stench even more unbearable. I don't as much dare to move an inch as dad roughly cupped my face, making it so that our noses are nearly touching. I reign in the urge to squirm away from his rough grip and alcohol breath that made my eyes water.

"Now tell me, bitch, you have a good 'nuff reason why you left this house without my permission."

"I went for a walk." I replied steadily, mentally cringing at the weak excuse. He pulls back and gives me a cruel, humorless chuckle.

"She went for a walk..." he said quietly, laughing as though it was the funniest thing in the world. Suddenly his face contorted into anger and with a roar I find his massive boot jamming into my hip. Soon enough I find myself flying as my left arm finds itself crashing into a pile of beer bottles, breaking a bout a dozen of them, while the rest of me crashes into the wall next to it. Red blooms from my now ripped left sleeve of my sweater. But I don't dare make a sound, don't dare allow any tears to fall or any sign of pain to show. My dad looks down on me, with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Only because you have school tomorrow, I'll let it pass, but the next time I'll make sure you wish you were never born." He eyes my bleeding arm with sickening delight. "Now this filth you caused ain't gonna clean itself up. In fact yer not allowed to do anything before you clean it up."

When my father stumbles away I know-I know he'll probably collapse somewhere and won't wake up for a while. I know that when he wakes up he'll forget ever promising me anything. I know that I could just go tend to my wounds and sleep or maybe call the cops and ignore all his instructions. I know I didn't have to clean up his mess with a badly bruised hip and an arm stuffed with glass.glass. In fact I should call the cops. I know what he is doing to me is a crime. But, my mother was a powerful woman with many connections. Now that she is gone that power passes on to my father, meaning that he will never get caught if he can pay people to stay silent with my mother's money. And I will never have the heart to kill him myself. I am weak and insignificant. I am powerless and useless. I never used to believe him. Never gave in to the torture he put on my mind and body day after day. But the world's going to end anyway, right? What's the point of fighting anymore.

Maybe he's right.

I do exactly as he says. It takes me hours to clean up the beer bottles with my bleeding arm and bruised hip, even with Andy's help. By the time I'm done, Andy has to practically drag me upstairs with his immortal strength and tend to my wounds. Andy helps me apply a salve on the huge swollen mesh of blue and purple that is my hip, remove the glass from my arm, clean out the blood, and stitch it shut, as he apologizes for not helping. I know Andy really beats himself up about this and usually I'd tell him not to worry, but exhaustion took over and darkness consumed my vision.

 **AN:** Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
